This present disclosure relates generally to techniques for performing wellsite operations. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to techniques, such as hammers, for drilling wellbores.
Oilfield operations may be performed to locate and gather valuable downhole fluids. Oil rigs are positioned at wellsites, and downhole equipment, such as drilling tools, are deployed into the ground by a drill string to reach subsurface reservoirs. At the surface, an oil rig is provided to deploy stands of the pipe into the wellbore to form the drill string. Various surface equipment, such as a top drive, or a Kelly and a rotating table, may be used to apply torque to the stands of pipe, to threadedly connect the stands of pipe together, and to rotate the drill bit. A drill bit is mounted on the lower end of the drill string, and advanced into the earth by the surface equipment to form a wellbore.
The drill string may be provided with various downhole components, such as a bottom hole assembly (BHA), drilling motor, measurement while drilling, logging while drilling, telemetry and other downhole tools, to perform various downhole operations. The drilling motor may be provided to drive the drill bit and advance the drill bit into the earth. Examples of drilling motors are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,419,018, 7,461,706, 6,439,318, 6,431,294, 2007/0181340, and 2011/0031020.